6th Sense
by IcyTwintails
Summary: More of a physical or feelings/emotional work, Ciel gains new senses that a human could never have. Learning to cope with them are harder than he ever imagined, simply because he is always sensing that certain someone. Takes place after S2. Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fic, not that many would care. I'd really love to see some reviews. I'm still navigating my way through the site, and I'd really appreciate it if you would so kindly leave a comment or tell me of a typo. I will upload soon.**

**Disclaim, characters not mine!**

* * *

A suicide note for a homicide, written before death as though expecting its inevitability. At least, that was what it sounded like, according to Ciel. He had originally meant it to be a pre-death farewell note to be published in the paper for the curious public eye to see. Nothing scandalous, nothing worth documenting; simply something to make use of the time in his very open schedule.

Unconsciously, this was Ciel's closure. Soon enough, his all knowing homicide note became a personal letter to his friends. He didn't regret writing it. Though yes- it showed that he was weak, it meant that somehow, deep down, he still had a human heart.

His plan was simple. His goal was to calm Scotland Yard, meanwhile not drawing any suspicions as to alert authorities of the possible threats that Ciel had been involved with. His letter would not sound as though he knew the future, but was aware and prepared for this particular ending. He would confess to his 'underground affairs' working for the queen, but appear fragile and comforting as well.

This would be his real last words to the public, and no one was the wiser to know that they were reading a message from a dead man.

_To those concerned,_

I apologize to everyone. I knew in advance of my death; however I hadn't thought it would turn out this way. If you are reading this letter, this means that I did not die as I thought I would, and a third party member had become involved. To hint to my more dangerous involvements; an admission to being part of a secret service of the queen. This particular case however, had nothing to do with her majesty's wishes. I had always strived for honesty- though I again admit, I can be quite hypocritical. I've lied again and again- to my friends, and even to my family. This leads me to ponder about the becoming of my beloved fiancée. Thank you for being an important reminder in my life that purity exists in many forms. Your smile lifted my spirits even in the darkest of days. Please continue to smile without me, and pursue your life to the fullest extent, find a husband who can care for you better than I ever could, and take good care of yourself and your family, as you prove yourself to be more capable than I ever was. To the friends I have acquired over time, I thank you. Though I have acted bitter in your presence, you have helped me along the way, regardless. On a more personal note, specifically to William and Grell, Sebastian is still a butler, if that hints towards anything- give or take, your assumptions may be true. My final note will be reassuring in regards to the method of death. Though it was a homicide, truth be told, the murderer is already dead. Assume as you please, my location of death will forever remain unknown, as well as the murderer in the eyes and ears of the public.

Best regards, Ciel Phantomhive.

When Elizabeth had read this she was wide-eyed and gloomy; still flattered and shocked and still curious with the letters contents. It vaguely explained everything, and yet nothing. So reassuring, and so brief and carelessly written all at once. Nevertheless, her feelings were still touched enough to bring tears to her eyes. Her cousin, so pained throughout his life... She had thought that through all his bitterness he had only a cold heart, but in the end he had nothing but a cold facade and a gentle heart.

This couldn't be any more different to the reactions of the reapers. They had thought this all to be lies, lip-service and a letter that begged for sympathy. They had found the personal note to themselves very intriguing. Sebastian was still a butler- therefore serving a master. Though the most simple explanation was a false death, what would be the reason? To stay out of the public eye? Was there a more scandalous answer to this? Personally, William did not care for the drama, but at the thought of a scandal, leave it to Grell to over-react. Ronald hadn't cared much for the letter at all, as he thought that any interactions between the contracted pair and himself would end on horrible overtime.

"If Sebastian is still posing as Sebastian, this could only mean Ciel is very much alive. However, this letter seems too honest. He practically screamed death with this piece. He is most likely tempting us... Honestly, trying to make curiosity the better of us by giving us a riddle. To think that our most simple solution may be the answer as well... This troublesome brat is truly something" said William.

He adjusted his glasses before looking up and glancing to the side to see Grell. His usual toothy grin had turned into a shark's frown at the more scandalous thoughts.

"My darling Sebastian and that dead brat! Is he even dead?! What does his file say, is his record still running?"

A disgusted look and another "Honestly..." was all Grell had gotten in return before William left to check with one of the record keepers. Grell turned to Ronald to see if he cared about the letter on the newspaper, but Ronald dismissed as uninteresting before checking the time and winking at the very few female staff.

When William had returned, he seemed to be generally surprised at his discovery- Ciel's record, a very important and closely watched file, had been charred black as though it had been burnt. After trying to pry open the record, they broke its spine, and had let the now ashy and illegible papers free from its black casing.

When Grell and Ronald had seen the unexpected discovery, they had a good idea as to what it meant, and had began to wonder if it would heavily affect their work, or their personal lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah yes, the second chapter. This one seems shorter. Left it at a tiny cliffhanger I guess, hehe. Please, review!**

* * *

A fresh breeze had slipped in through the window of Ciel's office. Though the breeze itself wasn't enough to wake him from his quick nap, the sound of the ruffling curtains was enough to wake him and alert his lazy senses.

Where was Sebastian? He asked himself. As he stood up, his head felt lighter, and with his first step forward, a sudden rush of blood to his head had darkened his vision, and left him helpless and on his knees.

After waiting for the dizzy spell to pass by, he had opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he noticed that his vision had become exceptionally clearer.

Were the effects of his change finally taking place? He had wanted to call on his Butler, for the sake of safety, but alas, stubbornness and naiveté reminded him that he would only have another riddle to solve when Sebastian was involved.

As he walked towards the front door of his office, he suddenly froze in his place at the sudden awareness of the presence on the other side of the door.

Ciel pulled open the door quickly, and to his surprise, Snake had been on the other side. At the moment their eyes met, something warm happened with his body. A feelin-No; perhaps a taste of some sort, could be sensed.

Ciel had shut the door right there and then.

"My apologies, lord; I've been sent to check up on you. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Asked Emily." Snake stated.

"I'm quite fine, thank you. You are dismissed."

A curt and slightly rude answer, but this was to be expected from a boy that was confused.

He sat down inquisitively and thought deeply of the confusing situation. Was this a demon's trait? Surely this would mean that he would be experiencing a demon's hunger.

Ah. That had been it.

The 'taste' that was good and heart-warming. He finally understood the phrase 'The eyes are the window to the soul'. However, in the case of satisfying hunger, this had done nothing.

After all, it had been a 'taste'.

For a lack of a better word, he would call it just that. There was no human word to describe a demon's sense. If it had been heart-warming, would his body not be warm as well? In all honesty he had felt chilly since he had woken up, as cause of the open window.

After closing the window and hiding the light with the curtains, Ciel had time to think about this further.

It warmed him to the core. That is to say, it warmed his soul. Would this be the origin of the stereotypical fact that says Demons have a cold heart? Surely humans were no better.

It seemed to Ciel as though it were a day of many revelations. How many more before he would realize something he didn't like?

He had thought of one more question: What about his 'taste's preference?


End file.
